When an Ego Crosses a B
by teerandom
Summary: You threw up in my bag so I tee-peed your car. You filled my locker with frogs so I released them in your room. Your groupies love to hate me and yet I couldn't hate you if I tried. Your ego almost rivals my bitchiness and while I wouldn't have you any other way, I'd at least like to call you mine.
1. Chapter 1

One thing I can say is that I didn't always despise you.

We did grow up together after all. I even remember knocking down a few annoying girls at the playground for you.

You didn't always like the attention, but after moving back to Forks two years ago, a lot about you has changed.

I always thought you were beautiful, but now you know you are and you're a pain in my ass.

Just like your height, your ego has grown tons, and that cocky half smirk of yours is still an unavoidable weapon. With the bitchy girls like Tanya and Irina falling at your feet and with you even entertaining their words, you bring more trouble than joy.

And that's why I tee-peed your car last night. Right after you came tumbling downstairs from your own private party and proceeded to throw up all over me. I assume you're upset.

"Leftovers from your clean up job last night Swan?" you smirk as you glide towards me, looking further from death than you should.

"I'm surprised to see you upright. Bouncing from girl to girl had you discombobulated yesterday." You scoff and frown at me and I wonder why. I take in what you show me.

You bounce back from that quickly though, "I can't entertain my fans?"

"You shitfaced is considered entertainment?" I leap out of my car and almost crash to the ground, but dammit you catch me. I shake you loose and frown, "they need hobbies."

"They cheer lead." You take my bag, toss your own full of toilet paper in my front seat and shut the door. "For you to use for later." You wink and I grimace and start to respond when—

"Edward!" _Oh God_. I can never catch a break. Tanya sidles up beside us as we walk into school and side eyes me as if I joined you two. "Um," she makes a grab for your arm but you dodge it by swinging my backpack lower on that side. I wonder why. "You never called me last night and I was worried." I don't have to glance up to know she's 'peeking' behind her eyelash extensions and biting down on her injected lips.

"I had to clean my car. It got banged up by a pretty brunette," you playfully bump into me and I blush as Tanya completely misses the reference.

"Wow what a weirdo. We should find her and sue," she makes another failed grab, "Daddy could help you out with that. Come by after school today!" she yells and backs away before you can reject her.

"You give a girl one taste of your dick and she thinks you're an item." You frown and I almost feel bad for you, but this is the first time you've confirmed it and I want nothing more than to get away from you.

I have no claim to you, but when you call me pretty or gorgeous or beautiful, I blush and want to get as close to you as our bodies allow. But then I remember that I have no claim to you and you call lots of other girls pretty. Girls like Tanya who you've apparently hooked up with sometime during your return. Now I want to get as far away from you as the school allows.

I take my bag from around your arm and turn away. My actions are so quick I've left you in shock.

But when you come to you yell, "I didn't sleep with her!" after me. I wonder why.

* * *

 **First chapter is a short one, but thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

All day students I feel like I haven't seen in years come up to me with pieces of the most creatively wrapped candy from my 'best friend'.

I'm pretty sure on of them was wrapped up in the stiff brown paper towels from the bathrooms.

I laughed my ass off at that one before I stuck it to your locker.

I think you're saying sorry but I'm sure both you and I don't know what for. This love-hate friendship with have is weird, but at least you know when I'm pissed at you.

Besides being bombarded with treats today, my mind is plagued with concocted scenarios of you and Tanya.

Did she pressure you until you accepted or were you more than happy to let her take a turn? Did you need her or did you want her? How many times did it happen and where?

Was it in your room? The same room I often find myself in when we "work" on homework after school. Has she bumped into Esme, your amazing mom and my pseudo one? Was it over the summer when I was forced to visit Renee?

I don't want to think about the reasons why I'm so intrigued or jealous, or whatever these disrupted thoughts are making me feel. I've got a lot on my plate by simply conversing with you let alone liking you too.

With the treats having come to an end by fifth period I am more than happy to go to lunch.

You're a jock of course, but somehow instead of sitting where the status quo should have placed you, you always end up at my table.

I'm no 'geek' or 'freak' or even 'loner'. I've been granted immunity from all categories by out-casting myself from the popular group but still socializing with some of them on occasion.

Yes I was once in with the popular bitches: Tanya, Lauren, Irina, and the dimwitted jocks: Mike, Tyler, James and now you, but I wandered away long before your return. I started feeling out of place next to talks of shopping trips and UFC fights. I guess I just didn't want to belong there anymore.

I started sitting with this kick ass girl Angela Cheney, whose acne cleared up a considerable amount over the past summer, and her twin sister Alice. That little sprite has more energy than the cheerleaders combined. And yet you still wander over to us. I just hope today Tanya doesn't think to follow.

When I enter the lunchroom I spot something big and horrendously wrapped at my table. I throw a hand up to my face to conceal by ever-rising blush and turn to walk out. Maybe today's the day I can escape you to the outside benches. But no, before I can even angle my body towards the door, you've caught my hip and start spinning me towards my gift.

You plop me down next to Alice and plop 'it' on my lap.

"What the hell is this?" I don't move to unwrap it. I don't move at all. It feels hot and heavy on my lap and I swear to God if it's bile or lunch food chili, I will dump it over you instead of your car.

"You're angry with me so I made you a casserole last period." You smile down at me with a twinkle in your green eyes and I know that you're gonna make me taste it.

"Edward I made sandwiches this morning. Remember? The BLTs you stalk-texted me into making last night?" Even after throwing up on me, I still had a soft spot for you then.

"I know that silly," you say and lift the wrapped meal from my lap to a bag on the floor, "this is for later. Now you have to be over whatever had your panties in a bunch earlier and an excuse to escape Tanya after school."

You look over to me and lift a hand to my chin to catch your gaze, "I don't like when you walk away from me Bella. Even if the view is your fantastic ass," you smirk and trace my fallen lips. This is what I mean. These words always catch me up.

You reach into my bag to pull out our lunch and lean over to peck my cheek in thanks. I grin like an idiot at the thought of dumping the casserole all over you after school.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm loving this story, I hope you are too. Next chapter will be tomorrow. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Open your mouth Bella."

"No."

"You promised," you whine and I pull back so fast you drop the fork.

Never in my life would I promise to eat something you made.

"Edward," I reach to lower the plate of your 'casserole' back on the bed, "I'd rather walk home than eat that."

You pout and my resolve almost wavers but it's brown and the smell... Your room has smelt better.

"I know a way to make you," you smirk and inch closer towards me. Both you and I know you wouldn't ever try to make me do anything, but you do enjoy teasing me.

Unfortunately I can't get off the bed quick enough. I end up on your lap with loud giggles erupting from my chest. You once told me I had the prettiest laugh you ever heard and sometimes I think you purposely make me laugh to hear it.

I love and hate these little moments between us. I know they're short-lived and we'll be interrupted soon, but I want to prolong it as long as possible to keep the memory.

After a minute my giggles have died down but I'm still on your lap. You feel comfortable and it takes everything in me to not snuggle up against you. I am still. And you...you sigh and bring me closer.

"Edward!" Esme calls outside of the door and I practically leap off of you, "you have a visitor."

I wish I could say this isn't the first time and I know I could never call it the last.

I glance back at you and catch you harshly exhale as you rake your fingers through your hair. I can't believe you're as affected by that moment as me.

I liked it and I also like you, but I'd bet the twenty dollars in my bag that your visitor feels the same and has maybe experienced more with you. I suddenly want to flee. I remember that I have to get home to start dinner for myself and Charlie.

"Bella," you start as I stand, "where are you going?" You're so cute and confused. As if I'd stay while you entertain your guest.

"You have a visitor remember?" I smile down at you to tell you it's fine. I'm fine. I know you have priorities.

"Bella I—"

"Edward! Your guest is waiting! I will knock this door down mister, don't be rude."

"I'm coming!" you yell back and I chuckle as a little frown graces your face.

"Wait," you pull at my arm as I pick up my bag, "I'll walk you home."

"I drove."

"Well then I'll drive beside you," you retort. "You've barely been here an hour and we've already been interrupted. I need more Bella time," you pout and I know as silly as you're being I'll give in.

"Finnneeee" I stress and bite down on my lower lip, "but I don't want to be rude to your visitor. I only want to be seen as a bitch when I'm truly being one."

"So all the time then?" you laugh and I jokingly glare back at you. The mood is too light for me to truly mean it.

"I'll tell 'em to leave." You smile up at me and I know you will.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Who do you think the visitor is?**


	4. Chapter 4

By the time we've exited your room and made it down the steps, I am beyond nervous.

I'd be a fool to read more into our little moment back there but I can't help myself. My mind is in shambles and I just know another whirlwind is headed my way in the form of your guest.

I want to run back upstairs and hide.

I peek from behind you as your guest comes into view.

Irina. Tanya's cousin and the other bitch in my life.

You have such an unconfirmed type I don't know why I wish for more.

These girls, these blonde and strawberry-blonde girls with their full lips and hips and faces that could belong to supermodels shit on me. With their looks, with you and with their attitudes.

I don't miss Irina's glare when she finally peels her eyes off of your chest; sculpted by the forest green sweater you wore today, and notices little me behind you.

Before she can get out a word, Lauren comes bounding in behind her and I wish these expensive floors would swallow me up whole.

Can they see how flustered I am? I think I save all of my bitching for you.

"Lauren. Irina," you stammer out as you reach one hand back to scratch at your neck.

I'm not the only one to follow your arm.

"Hi Edward," Irina purrs in the shitty Russian accent she attempts every now and again to remind everyone she's 'exotic and so foreign'. "Tanya mentioned you'd be stopping by our place after school and when you didn't show we got worried."

They step toward you and Lauren places a very concerned hand on your chest.

"Hey hello," I wave. I may be quiet but the bitch comes out when she wants to and that, as you remind me constantly, is often. "Bella is standing right here. I know you guys grew up a little differently, but manners are universal."

Irina scowls at me and crosses her arms under her big fake boobs. How her guardian aunt signed off on that, I have no idea. "Oh my God, Bella I'm so sorry." _Bitch._ "Edward were we," you stop to somehow step even closer, "interrupting something?"

"We can totally come back later," Lauren smirks over to me, "or wait for you to be done."

"No no, we're done," I step towards Irina. You look nervous and neither of us were expecting two skanks to be at your door. One sure, but two?

I solve the problem for you. "I'd hate for you to try to fit all of that through the door again."

I gesture towards your shirt. We've been out of school an hour and you've already changed into the skankiest clothes our school dress code would condemn you for.

"I was just leaving." I head into the kitchen to bid Esme goodbye and you watch me walk away. I wonder why.

* * *

My time at home is even more chaotic than the fuckshow earlier.

Charlie, for the craziest reason, has taken in this gorgeous husky puppy, with fur damn-near softer than my hair, and eyes so blue I squealed to snatch her for myself.

"Not that I mind this little fur-ball," I glance down to pet my new sleepy pal; who seems to be going for a record of the most puppy shits in one night, "but why the sudden change of heart? I've always wanted a pet but you were always allergic."

It's true. Cats, dogs, hamsters, you name it, and even after you 'claimed' it was because of the fur, I brought up a snake and you balked.

"You know those allergy pills have started looking pretty good." Sure sure.

"The pills dad? Or Sue?" I'm sure the minute she asked if he had a suggestion for the little puppy, he jumped at the chance. Charlie has always had an eye for Sue Clearwater, which only pushed me closer to her pain-in-the-ass children: Leah and Seth. Seth, I can handle his hyperactive ways and childish behavior. But Leah? She's definitely in the running to be a bigger bitch than me.

"Bella!" you spit out your beer and I have to turn my hips to keep the flying liquid from landing on my puppy.

"I get it, I do. This'll be one more thing for you two to chat about when you finally ask her out." I smirk at you as you pat your now wet uniform and stand to put the baby down in her fluffy puppy bed.

You knock the rest of the beer over in your haste to scold me and I shake my head, "you shouldn't drink before work Charlie!"

You know I'm just fucking with you.

* * *

After only laying upstairs for two hours after Charlie left for work, I hear this crazy banging at the door.

I rush downstairs and hope Onyx, my newly-named puppy, is still asleep. As cute as she is, she's always ready to jump around and knock shit over. We'll work on that.

I open the door to a tan-faced Jake and brace myself for the crushing hug that follows.

He shuts the door behind him, somehow doing so mid-hug, "Bells! I feel like I haven't seen you in years! Is that a puppy?"

Oh shit.

Another knock hits the door and I turn away from Jake to open it.

"Edward?"

* * *

 **Edward got two guests and so did Bella lol! Thanks for reading. Review if you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two things seem to happen at once. Jake practically throws me away to engulf Edward in a hug and Onyx rushes over and pounces me to the ground. Yes she's little, but so am I. And I was pretty much headed towards the ground already.

Like me, Edward hasn't seen my brother in at least a year. He's attending college a couple towns over and barely breaks away from his partying to come and visit me and Charlie.

Shit, I hope he's here just to visit. If he lost his football scholarship, Charlie would shit a brick and then throw it at him.

"Edward!" Jake nearly cries at the suspended boy. If there's one person that can sweep Edward completely off his feet it's him.

"Jake!" Edward slaps him on the back and I groan out loud. The last thing I need is this bromance back in effect. You'd think with Edward having moved away it would've severed a little. And with my precious drunk admission to Jake about my could-be feelings toward Edward, it's the last thing I need.

"Bella!" I yell towards them, because dammit include me. He clearly came here for the better Swan, "what can we do you for Edward?" I ask as I inch their now dispersed bodies inside the house and away from the open door.

"I wanted to come over here and check on you, but Jake, how the hell are you?"

He beams towards us and I clearly forgot how close the three of us were. Edward's been hanging around a lot of new people this past year and it's clear he revels in old senses of security.

And with Jake eager to enlighten him, that's that. Jake practically rushes Edward over to the couch to tell him all about the girls and booze and parties he had been getting into. _Like Edward needs anymore of that_.

I make myself scatter at the mention of girls. The last thing I want to hear are comparisons.

Upstairs I try to rest peacefully again.

* * *

"Bella," I hear and feel the soft whisper against my nose. My nose doesn't like the tickle sensation though and I try to bat it away.

"Bella c'mon," the voice demands and I nearly open my eyes, but I am so, so tired.

"I knwo you can hear me. I have something to tell you."

My eye opens a teeny bit at that because anything this voice wants to tell me, I just have to know.

With that little peek of Edward, my eyes open fully and I feel so captivated I have to scoot away. And then I realize we're in a bed again. Yippee. Twice in less than one day. I'm sure this is some type of record for you.

"Wow, first you barge into my house, ignore me for my brother and then you sneak into my room," I playfully gasp, "the nerve of you."

"I was supposed to drive you home remember? And I didn't barge in. Jake opened the door for me. How's your arm by the way?" You reach down and rub at it. Of course you noticed I landed on it weirdly when I tumbled to the floor. Not one of my finest moments, but you've seen me on the floor more times than either of us could count.

"You were supposed to drive beside me," I roll my eyes, "And it hurts. I think I'll need surgery," I whine.

"Surgery?" You widen your eyes in playful amazement, "I think you'll need more than that. Just throw the whole arm away."

"I should, shouldn't I. It could be another tool I can add to my list."

"To trip over?" you belt out.

"No," I sneer, "to hit you with." I raise my 'broken' but really perfectly fine arm to hit your muscled one until you reach over with both arms to hold my own over my head.

"I was supposed drive here," you pout and I almost let you sucker me into hearing all about your tale with Irina and Lauren, but I'm quicker than you think.

I reach my left leg up to whack your back and you wince a little. I almost feel bad but remember your hands are holding me hostage.

You, never one to let me have the upper hand, move in between my legs and spead them, creating a space too wide for me to hit you again, but not uncomfortable so that I mind it.

"I did you a favor," I smile up at you, playing right into your hand, "I left you in the company of two loose bimbos. You should be thanking me."

"What exactly do you think happened Bella?" You stare down at me. No smile, no smirk. Just a blank face I can't read. I'm finding that an occurring problem between us these days.

"I don't know. I'm sure they gave you a happy time, right? How was it at Tanya's?" I turn my head away from you. I'd rather not look at your face when you talk about her.

"Bella. I didn't go to Tanya's. I didn't do anything with Irina or Lauren." You release me and roll to my turned side, now facing me.

"They ruined my Bella time," you smile and reach up to run one long finger down my now flushed cheek.

"Those bitches," I smile back. _One minute I want to kill you and then next I'm smiling. You really have my emotions in a whirlwind._

"Tanya smelled like rancid cheese," you smirk and I pull my head back in surprise.

"I thought you said—"

"I didn't sleep with Tanya, or anyone else here." I'm sure you catch me grimace at the emphasis of _here_ , "Months ago, Tanya offered to blow me, and that wasn't the best night for me. We made it to my car. I never kissed her or anything. She started unbuckling my pants and I almost let her pull them down, but she opened her mouth before she got there and I nearly threw up on _her_."

I don't know what to say, so I just laugh. This was not what I was expecting at all. I laugh so hard, tears come streaming down my face and you wipe them away.

* * *

 **So that's that. Little reminder: Edward left Forks at the end of middle school right before high school began. He came back two years ago. Bella and Edward are Seniors in hs now.**

 **Edward didn't sleep with anyone in** ** _Forks_** **. Bella will bother him soon about who it was. Thank you for reading! Review if you choose.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you feeling okay?" you ask for what feels like the hundredth time today. I look up at you and try to smile, but I'm sure it looks more like a wobbly grimace and nod. If I do anymore nodding today I swear my head will remain either permanently up or stuck downwards.

You reach out a hand to rub my shoulder and I can't help but cringe into myself a little bit. I curse myself for it.

For the past two days, I've been acting weird. You've said it, Charlie and Jake have said and teased me about it, and I couldn't help admitting it to myself.

Ever since you hinted at sleeping with someone outside of Forks, I've been on edge.

Normally when I find that you're keeping something from me, I pester you endlessly.

When we were nine, your mom gave us both a bag of treats after school for being so well-behaved that week. I received the biggest bag of sweet and sour candy a nine year-old could imagine and you dashed away from me to keep your gift all to yourself. I had to wrestle you to the ground just to get you to show me. You had the warmest box of chocolate chip cookies and they were oh so delicious.

"I'm sorry," I scoot as close to you as I can in these little lunchroom chairs. I'd hate myself even more if you thought I had a problem with you. I just can't shake this weird feeling. "I haven't been feeling all that well, that's all."

It's true. I've been feeling very conflicted on whether or not I should wait for you to open up about this mystery girl or if I should say fuck it and just bother you about it.

"Bullshit."

"Don't use that language with me Cullen," I smile and reach over to poke at your nose. You hate that thing, but I love it. You think it's crooked and I know why. Esme and Carlisle encouraged you to join a lot of sports when we were younger, and she nearly pulled you out of them all after any little incident. Over the years, your sports enthusiasm has clearly died down. You've only been in, and captain of, one team these past two years and your injury record has been spotless so far. Your nose isn't perfectly straight, but that little imperfection just enhances your attractiveness.

My finger trails down your nose to trace the outline of your lips. I shiver a little as you take my finger into your mouth and lightly bite down on it.

When your tongue peeks out to lick at it, my eyes nearly pop out of my head.

You smirk at me and I swear the look in your eyes is far from friendly. Full of lust.

I don't know when we got to this point, but I'm anything but timid.

I blush and wrinkle my nose when I catch Alice and Angela planted next to our table. I also can't help but notice a big burly guy and gorgeous blonde bombshell of a girl right behind him.

These must be the two new kids that have Forks Highs rumor mill full of ammunition.

So far I've heard that their runaways and the guy, being 18, is taking care of them both. I heard they moved here to be closer to the girl's older sister who needed help with a new baby and that they were adopted by a rich couple living on the outskirts of town.

I rapidly pull my finger out of Edward's mouth as they get close enough to take a seat.

"Hey guys!" the spiky brite is nearly hopping out of her skin in excitement. Too bad her boyfriend Jasper, the friendliest southern boy you'd ever meet and Edward's best friend, has been out sick this week. _Who's gonna rein her in now?_

"This is Rosalie," Angela points to the blonde, who's had a scowl on her face since nearing our table, "and Emmett."

These two definitely give Tanya and her group a run for their money in attractiveness. But of course, Edward takes the cake from the all.

Emmett's arm moves to wrap around her waist and I let out a sigh of relief. I also heard that they may have been twins flown in from Russia to start a new here. All I could think of after that was another groupie with a chance to latch onto Edward.

"It's nice to meet you two," Edward offers them a smile and extends his hand to shake Emmett's. "Damn. You play any sports?" _Oh God_. _Ever the recruiter_.

"I played a little football at my old school." Emmett chuckles as he takes a seat beside him and the dimples that appear in his cheeks are so deep they must've gotten Rose in deep shit at that school.

"I'm glad your mouth is empty enough to greet us now." Rosalie smirks and I almost take offense but her eyes shine with humor.

I momentarily blanch but quickly pull myself together to meet her devilish little smirk. "I've trained him well. He tends to get me and food mixed up when he's hungry."

She laughs, takes a seat beside Emmett and starts, "So how long have you two been—"

"Guess what?!" Alice shouts and I almost scold her for making me jump, but we both know she did it to save me from that question.

"You finally cracked five feet?" Edward chuckles, looking up from his food.

"Asshole," Alice throws a napkin his way. "Jasper's coming back tomorrow!"

"Thank God."

"Finally!"

"I prayed for this."

"Screw all of you," she laughs and leaves our table with Angela to head over to the lunch line.

"So," Rosalie glances over the lunchroom, "what bitches here do I need to look out for?"

I noticeably perk up and catch Edward roll his eyes at me. "Bella here," he reaches over to wrap his arm around my shoulders, "is one of our finest."

"Yes," I agree, "and with me at number one, Edward comes in at a close second."

He leans over to whisper in my ear, "Baby. I'm always number one."

"Oh really?"

"Of course."

"Remember all those times I beat you when we were kids? And when I fried your ass last week!"

"At what?"

"Fucking Super Mario Cart. Crash Bandicoot. Hopscotch."

"Hopscotch is a girls game!"

"Your excuses are endless Cullen." I shrug your arm from around me to hold your hands in mine, "maybe I can teach you how to get on top one day."

You lick your lips at my clear innuendo and your eyes shift to an even darker shade of green. I almost want to kick my ass. It's one thing when you throw mixed signals at me, but for me to goad you like this...it's very new.

By the end of lunch, I can tell Rose is full of questions. I almost regret agreeing to meet up with her later.

* * *

 **This was just a light chapter to introduce the rest of the gang. Thank you for reading! Review if you want and I promise to update quickly.**


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of the day, Edward had become one half of a new bromance. I wasn't jealous per se; Rose had practically glued herself to my ass for the rest of the day.

Edward and I had become butt buddies and not in the way I had imagined.

When we got to the parking lot after the last bell, I had to draw the line.

Emmett was advancing towards Edward's car. "Edward you drove me today," I whine and childishly stomp my foot down.

"Bella, we have to get to practice early for Emmett to speak to Coach. He has a shot here." You advance towards me and uncurl my arms from around my chest to rest them behind your neck.

"You know, you could come to practice and watch." I can't contain the little laugh that lets out. You know there's nothing I hate more than watching sports. Growing up with Charlie and Jake, I was in agony for many years.

"I could also go out caroling with the Glee club."

"It's September."

"Well I hear they're starting early this year."

"Are they?" You chuckle and pull me into your chest. "Well I hear that I look pretty fucking good in my uniform."

"You wear a t-shirt and running shorts," I scoff at you, unwilling to admit it.

"Yes and you've seen my legs." I roll my eyes at you and turn my head to notice Tanya, Irina and Lauren hopping into their car. They look so unhappy with my arms around Edward, I shoot them the finger and smile.

"I'd like to see your legs piggy-backing me home," I look back up at you and pout. I don't know why I took you up on your offer to give me a ride this morning. I knew you had practice, but you promised to get me home before Coach could deem you late. Plus, I had to get my house ready for Rose to come over. I doubt she'd appreciate the string of clothes lying around my room.

"You're coming with me," Rose grins as she walks towards us. _Shit._ I've done many a speedy clean-up for a late visit from Edward, but he's never been inside while I was doing it.

"We're going shopping Swan."

Edward laughs at my scared expression and I pinch his side. He yelps and I can't help but rub it. _I give but I also take back._

On the list of things I cannot stand, shopping is placed right above sports, cars and dealing with bitches like the Denali's and Lauren.

"We have to get you in something better than this," Rose wrinkles her nose at my mustard colored hoodie and tights.

I slide my arms from around Edward to cross my arms back around my chest, "I like to dress comfortably."

"Rose doesn't do comfortable unless it falls between slutty and fashionable," Emmett laughs and Rose reaches a hand up to smack the back of his head. I should try that.

"You look like a comfortable hobo."

"Wow. If I wanted to hang out with Alice, I would've called her." Never while Jasper is away. She's way to riled up as it is.

"No need. She's meeting us there."

* * *

"What about this Bella?" I hear Alice call from behind me.

I don't even think about looking back. This is the fifth time Alice or Rose have called me in this store. We've been in two others. Thank God Angela is out with her boyfriend Ben. I could'n't handle a triple threat.

"Bella!"

"Oh what?!" I turn around, burger in hand.

"I don't know how you think you'll be able to get Edward in any outfit like that," Rose frowns at me in distaste.

"I've been trying," Alice motions towards me, "you see what I have to work with. She's unmoving."

"Wait a minute," I say. "What do you mean get Edward?" I ask Rose and then turn to Alice, "and what do you mean you've been trying?"

Alice reaches over and takes my burger out of my hand to place on a nearby table. She comes to sit beside me, "It's obvious how you two feel about each other."

She turns to Rose, "I didn't move here until the third grade and you know Edward and Bella grew up together."

I reach over them to try to snatch back my burger only to be swatted like a fly by Rose. _I'm glad she's fitting in so seamlessly_.

"Well," Alice continues, "Even at my young age it was clear to me that they were just destined to be together. And when Edward moved away when Esme got her first book deal, Bella was devastated."

"Why did they move back if she got the deal?" Rose inquires.

Alice shrugs, "Edward said she missed Forks and decided to just write from here like she used to."

Esme hasn't put out another book since they moved back to town, but she's working on the most beautifully written series. The way she writes is amazing, but her books are geared towards horny housewives and it's a little too smutty for my liking. I almost gagged when I caught one of her books in Sue's purse a couple weeks ago.

"A talented mother and father?" Rose looks at me and snickers, "You're marrying into an amazing family Bella."

I open my mouth to mock her words and snatch back my burger. Alice frowns at me and I give her the finger.

"You two are delusional." I lie. I can't open up to them just yet. This new development with Edward has me going through loops and twists and turns, and I could do without any interfering. "We're just friends. He's my best friend."

"That you'd love to bang," Rose replies. She gets up and returns with a navy blue top. It's a little see-through because of the lace, but it's the best thing I've seen yet.

"Ooh!" When Alice hops up and dashes to secure a pair of pants, I nearly lose my lettuce. She returns with a matching pair of jeggings. "Bella has an ass to die for. You probably haven't noticed because of that hideous pair of thick tights she's wearing."

I don't even have time to respond, because Rose is yanking me up towards the register.

"You're wearing this tonight."

What the hell is happening tonight?

* * *

 **If you guys didn't notice, I made a little slip up. I have no clue where these chapters are going lol. Emmett is not Edwards brother, but a transfer student.**

 **Thank you for reading! Review if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

I feel a lot of things right now. A little annoyed, uncomfortable, itchy, and hungry on top of it all.

"Bella stop fidgeting," Alice reaches over the console to shake my hand off my top. I've been picking at the lacy blue top the whole car ride and now all of my nerves have manifested into a swarm intent on stopping me from relaxing.

When evil Barbie and the spunky sprite brought up surprise plans for the night, I blanched. But then I caught a peek of myself in the mirror and felt so much better. But now, sitting in the car outside of Emmett and Rose's place, I'm feeling weird again.

"Before we get in there," Rose speaks, "just remember Bella, he'd have to be blind to not have all eyes on you tonight."

"And with the way you look in those clothes..."

"Are we really doing the cliche girl-changes-how-she-looks-to-get-the-guy thing? My hoodie was way more comfortable."

"You can always take it off," Alice snickers, "you'd get way more than his attention."

"Okay. You know what..." I hop up and fling myself out of the car.

Before I have time to find something to toss at the car window, Emmett pushes through the front door.

"Girls! It's about time you three got here."

Edward creeps out from behind him, "Having problems Bel—" he stops mid-sentence as I turn to face him. Lace top is clearly in full effect.

"Yes she's feeling outnumbered, just like me," I turn and notice a scowl present on Alice's normally happy face. I guess it just hit her that there's one couple, herself, and Edward and me. "I'm texting Jazz."

"Are you on the team?" Rose asks Emmett from her place in her arms.

"I think it takes a little more than just one meeting Rose," I add, "Some narcissist classes, one or two competitions to figure out who has the biggest biceps, a growling championship."

"What would you know about competitions Bell?" Edward smirks. _I see he's gotten himself back together._ "The only thing you've ever competed for was to become assistant to our middle school gym teacher so you could sit out."

Bastard.

In 8th grade, the teacher came up with this extensive exercise competition where the winner would become her assistant for the year. I took this to mean that the winner would be too busy setting things up, grading written papers and anything else that involved the chair to her right to actually exercise. I jumped at the chance. Literally.

"Hey! I worked my ass off for that!" It's true. I worked out and ran so much during that week, I more than made up for doing the bare minimum the rest of that year.

"She had the most annoying shit-eating grin every time we entered and left that gym room."

"After all these years, he's still jealous I beat him out for it." I roll my eyes at him and fake a pout ,"if anything you should be thanking me. You toned up pretty well because you lost, and now you're the star of the football team. You're welcome."

"Right yeah thank you." _Ever the sarcastic_.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Emmett grins and lightly punches his arm.

"Oh God," I leave them to walk in the house, "Alice!"

* * *

A half hour later, I feel way over-dressed for the small circle the five of us are sat in in the basement. The only good part about this is that Edward's sitting right next to me and I would have to be the blind one to not notice his "subtle" peeks at and down my top. A bastard and a perv.

"What are we doing here guys?" I ask before I stuff my mouth with the popcorn Rose just brought down.

"Lets play truth or dare!" the gigantic one shouts.

"Wow I haven't played that in months." Rose says and I look at her sideways, "I haven't played that in years. What kind of middle school parties did you frequent?"

She snickers and tosses a candy bar in my bowl, making popcorn fly out of all sides of it.

"Wow. Just for that I'm eating _this_ and leaving _that_ for you to clean up."

"I'm down," Edward moves his gaze from me to the group. Of course he's down. I'm sure this is how he's found so many conquests.

Alice is practically vibrating in her seat which leads Emmett to start with her. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Um," she looks up in thought, "I'll do a dare when my Jazzy gets here." _Okay Ew_.

"Okay," Emmett grins all evil-like while rubbing his hands together like a mad man, "I dare you to wear your hair in a ponytail all of next week."

I nearly choke on my popcorn as I laugh at the bewildered expression on Alice's face. "Alice hasn't worn a ponytail in all the years I've known her." Even when her hair was longer than the shoulder-length spikes she wears today.

Alice's shock passes and she glares his way, "you are an evil man Emmett. Have you seen my hair? A ponytail?!" She throws her arms up, still in disbelief, "I don't have the face or the hair for it. I'm gonna look like a fourth grader all week." I've known Alice to be dramatic, but as she practically collapses and falls backward onto the ground, I've yet to see this side.

"You'll be fine. Just wear it in a bun."

Emmett scratches his head, "Is a bun still a ponytail?"

"Yes," I point my greasy popcorn fingers at him, "a ponytail is hair that's back from the face."

I shrug. He's a boy. He doesn't know how far I've stretched the truth.

"Okay Miss know-it-all," the evil one's wench turns to me, "truth or dare?"

Well, which one would embarrass me less? I'd hate to get a dare that would ruin my outfit and taint how good I look in it in front of Edward. _Cue the pan in on my greasy fingers._

"Truth."

"Are you attracted to anyone right now?"

"Like in this room? In life?"

"In your life."

"Well I think lots of people have to be attractive, because while I don't see it, others do. And a lot of girls at school attach themselves to the stumpiest looking guys. Which means they have to be semi-good looking—"

"Bella."

"Fiinnnnee," _since she's dragging it out of me_. "Yes I do happen to be attracted to someone right now."

"Great!" Alice claps her hands together and shoots a pointed look at Rose to drop it.

While I appreciate her coming into our group with open eyes and trying to push me and Edward together, I wish she'd let it happen, if it's meant to happen, at it's own pace, and I will be ripping her a new one after this. She hasn't encountered the entirety of bitchy Bella yet.

"Edward," Alice asks, "truth or dare?"

He grins and leans forward to grip the tops of his knees. I don't watch the way his muscles flex as he does so. "I'll take a page out of your book Ali. Dare."

If I had been the one to ask him, he would be stripping right now.

But it's Alice's turn to be evil, "Who did you sleep with before you came back to town?"

I stop eating and freeze. Yes, I've wanted to know the answer to this since he brought it up, but now? In front of everyone?

He coughs and runs a hand through his hair. He clearly looks uncomfortable, and I feel conflicted about whether I should feel bad or not. It clearly couldn't have been that good if he's so hesitant to talk about it. Don't guys jump at the opportunity to brag about the women they've slept with? But then again, if it wasn't good, why is it such a weird topic for him? It was clearly memorable.

"Well—"

The doorbell rings and I jump halfway into the air. Half the bowl of popcorn and the candy bar joins the rest on the ground. I'm still not cleaning it up though. Ice Queen Rose can get that too.

"JAZZY!" Alice flies off of the floor, Edward's dare forgotten, and races up the stairs to open the door for Jasper. Rose and Emmett get up as well to go and greet him, and by the time I've turned back to Edward's spot, he's gone.

I notice the basement back door open and stand up to follow Edward.

"Okay," I start as I approach him. "I understand not wanting to say anything in front of the whole group. Half of which, you literally just met, but I'm your best friend. Your annoying best friend, but I still have that title. You should tell me everything so that I can either help you or tease you mercilessly about it. That's how it should always be."

"I was gonna tell you Bell." You look up at me and I catch how haunted and dark your green eyes have become. Wow this girl must've done a number on you. I don't know if I'm jealous or angry, but I sure am anxious.

"Now's a pretty good time."

* * *

 **Edward's past away from Forks will be revealed soon in the next chapter this weekend. I meant to upload this chapter on Wednesday but my HP laptop is having problems. The wifi button and power button lights up but the screen is pitch black -_-**

 **Thank you guys for reading! Review if you want, and if you have any advise for my laptop issue, I'm all ears!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay," you utter for the third time since you agreed to spill the beans. I hope I'm not making it harder for you.

"Edward, it's fine," I say, realizing that the pressure is getting to you, "Honestly, what gives us the right to be all up in your business anyway?"

I take a seat beside you on the second gray lawn chair, "you can forget what I said earlier if you want, but whatever happened, I would never judge you."

Whatever it is has my boy in a nervous sweat.

"No," you shout out in such a way that I'm nearly thrown completley back in my seat, "I want to tell you."

"Maybe not here?" I hint. I know you'd feel way more comfortable if it was only me and you. The rest of the gang could show back up any minute.

You nod and I make a move to stand, pulling you with me. In our haste, your lawn chair tumbles over. Rose can pick that up too.

* * *

Your compliance should have given me the green light to barel more questions your way, but seeing you earlier, all fidgety and nervous, has my mouth contained.

Yes I do know how to tie up the bitch everynow and then.

You drive us to your house and I let out a tiny sigh of relief at the sight of no other cars in your driveway.

I want to race out and upstairs and you can tell, because I'm practically vibrating in my seat.

"Cool it Swan. You won't be this excited after I tell you." You turn away from me frowning, and I instantly feel bad.

I reach over the console and take your head in my hands to turn you back, "I'm not happy excited. Well, I'm happy our friendship is still solid enough for you to tell me this little part of your past, but I'm just anxious. This is the only secret between us. Right?"

"Yes," you agree and move your head to rest against my right hand as I feather my left hand through your hair. You close your eyes and I smile.

"Plus," I pull my left hand back to dig around in my purse. You belt out a laugh at the item.

"Can we share?"

"Always."

Sour punch straws can change anyone's mood.

* * *

"I just want to hop right into it," you move to lay flat back on your bed. I've barely bit threw my first straw, and I already know I won't be able to stomach a second bite.

"My freshmen year of high school was great." _No shit. I could hit you for starting like that._

"I got into sports as soon as I could that year, passed every class with honors and you've seen me, I wasn't short on friends." _That one earned you a little smack_.

"But sophomore year. Bella, I honestly don't know what happened. One day my life was as squeaky clean as it always was, and the next, there was this big spot over it. Her name was Makenna, and it wasn't so much that I was attracted to her, I won't lie to you and say I wasn't, but it was how she reacted to me. I didn't have a lot of time. Between games and making sure my grades were on track, I was pretty busy. But unlike other girls, she didn't seem to mind. I found out why later on."

You grit your teeth at that sentence and I don't have to look at you to place a frown on that pretty face. I'll fix that, I swear.

"She was the new girl and she started hanging out with me and James. I wouldn't call him a friend, but he was the first friendly person to greet me my first day. The only time we really saw each other was on Saturdays and most days when I didn't have practice. That wasn't often. We were friends, and one night at a party, we were alone and she kissed me. I slept with her that night and a couple others. We never put a label on things, but she's the only girl I've ever slept with Bella, and if I could, I would take it all back. I would've waited."

 _For what?_

"After a while. I started noticing changes about her. Our little thing was casual, but we said it was exclusive, so I never thought that she could be cheating. But she started acting so strange. She didn't avoid me, but was almost surprised to see me out. And she'd play it off by trying to fool around with me the second I made my way over to her. I noticed James hanging around her at school a lot more. He never came up as a threat in my mind, and while I was happy that she had someone else to hang with while I was busy, James was into some bad stuff. He sold all sorts of drugs, and though I never caught him in the act, I knew he was taking them too. I never really cared because it never affected me. When she started acting funny, I tried talking to her about getting some new friends. She just got mad and defensive and shrugged me off. One day, practice was cancelled and I drove straight to her house. I felt bad, like I had been neglecting her. In all the months we had been friends, I'd never seen the inside of her place. She would always complain about it either being a mess or about how annoying her parents would be. I walked in on her and James naked and high as anything on the living room couch. It wasn't weed Bella, there was coke on the table, and so much alcohol."

You take a couple seconds to pause and when those seconds turn into minutes, I crawl up the bed to lay on my side beside you. There's a look on your face I've never seen before. I reach over to weave a finger through your hair. It always calms you.

"That wasn't even the worse part," you say, staring up at the ceiling. "When they caught me in the doorway, they laughed. They didn't make one move to try and cover themselves up or come up with any kind of excuse. And James... He threw some pills my way and before I could say anything about not wanting their drugs, I realized that they were prescribed. They had STDs. I didn't wait around to ask which ones, but I knew enough about Zithromax to know what it's used for. I was so fucking angry Bella. Not because she fucked around on me or because it was with James. I was livid because of how embarrassing it all was. How I was so blind to not notice that something more than I thought was up. And confronting my dad, to ask him to run some tests, was the most embarrassing moment of them all."

"What a bitch," I say and you laugh and nod your head to agree. "What happened to them? Is that why you moved back?"

"No. We kind of just parted ways. What could I have said to her that would've registered anyway? She was so off her ass, she barely remembered that day and had the nerve to blow up my phone the morning after. I cut them off after I got my test results back. I was clean. By then, I hadn't had sex with her in at least a month, and I always used a condom Bella. Always. Plus we never, you know, had any other type of sex. We barely even kissed."

 _Yes! One body part that bitch didn't take!_

"They ended up coming to school high off their stash and had a couple bags of replacement stuff with them. They got expelled. I finished out the rest of the year, and my mom had been setting up everything so that she could write from back here. She missed this place, and my dad was always welcome to come back to the hospital."

"Can I offer you a condensed version if this ever comes back up? A bitch you used to fool around with turned into a junky. She got expelled. No feelings lost."

"I like your version better," you laugh and turn to flip over on top of me. My arms extend to wrap around your neck while your face moves to lay in mine.

"Well I am a genius."

You let out a deep chuckle and press a kiss to my skin, "Thank you for being so cool about this Bell."

"Thank you for telling me. Really. Do you feel like you can lift that weight off of your shoulder now?"

You leave my neck and raise up to take my face in your hands. "I feel like I can do this."

You move your head closer to mine and I squeak.

* * *

 **These chapters are getting so long. I can't believe I started this as a Drabble fic. Edward's past is finally out and now they can move forward. Thank you for reading! Follow, favorite, review if you want :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you okay?"

You reel back to stare at me. Almost as if you're trying to figure out if that sound could have come from anywhere else.

"Of course I am," I scoff, "Why wouldn't I be?" As long as I don't let out a fart next, I'll be fine.

"I've never heard you make that sound before Bell." Your eyes twinkle in wonder as you laugh and I just know this is another sound you're gonna want to hear from me again.

"Well," I grumble, "I'm a girl. I make a lot of sounds."

"You're a girl?"

"Okay," I say, now just a tad bit annoyed. All I wanted was a kiss and now you're joking and making fun of me. I lift to raise myself from up underneath you. You groan and pull me on top of you.

"I know you're a girl Bella." You smile up at me and lean in to place a kiss on my neck. "I can feel it." You move your hands from down my back and place them on my ass. With just one squeeze, I make a move.

I quickly scoot up to your face and smash your lips to mine. I can't tell if I've taken you by surprise because of how responsive you are to me. You move one hand from my ass to wrap in my hair. I groan against your lips as I grasp your own hair in my hands.

I feel something hard between my legs and break away to ask, "Is this okay?"

"What do you think?" You push up between my legs and move your face down to kiss and suck at my neck. _Thank god for these thin pants!_

"I just," I stop to moan when you bite at my skin, "I kind of attacked you."

You pull away to lick at the spot, "my hand was on your ass."

"I know," I smile from above you, "I'd just like to make sure this is consensual. I'd hate to take advantage of you."

"You want to hear that I want you B?"

I bite my lip and nod down at you.

"Well," you lift your head, planting a soft kiss on first my chin, then my jaw, my nose, below my ear, and finally landing around my mouth. I pout at you purposely avoiding my lips. "Why did you attack me? Isn't that a more important question?"

"Well that all depends on position, and I'm clearly at the top right now."

You raise an eyebrow at me and I brace for you to flip us back again, but you don't. You roll us on our sides so that we're facing each other.

"Now the playing field is equal."

"Really?" I grin and raise a hand to run through your hair. I lift my right leg to place on top of your side, pushing my knee up against your junk as I do so. "I could take a nap right now."

"Could you?" you move in towards my neck, but I quickly place myself in yours.

"Yes right here. Are you okay or are you still going to be up?"

You growl at me and flip us. I find myself so engrossed in your neck bites and kisses that I don't hear the front door open. Or the hurried steps up and through the hall. Or the knocking on the door. Too bad I also didn't hear the knocker give up and push your bedroom door open.

"Edward!" Esme shouts and marches into the room. I scream out in surprise and push you off of me.

What I thought was a light push turned out to be a hard shove. You land hard as hell on the floor and I almost feel bad, but your mother just walked in on you on top of me and right now, I feel for me just a little bit more.

Esme rushes back out and I scramble to push down my shirt. You sneaky bastard. I don't remember feeling you move it up.

"Oh Bella hello!" she greets me from outside of the door. "Edward I was so worried. I called you three times and you didn't answer. I called Alice and she said you two left her house over an hour ago."

"Fuck," you mumble low enough just for me to hear as you stand up cradling your head. "Mom, I'm sorry. I must've put it on silent when we got here."

"Oh that's fine," she giggles, anger forgotten, "I'll be downstairs dear. Take your time."

"I think my mom just gave us the go ahead to keep fooling around."

"I think you're an idiot for not locking the door. Esme's gonna think I'm no better than those two sluts that showed up here yesterday."

How can I face her again? She's probably downstairs cooking and setting a place for me across from herself so that she can glare at me.

"Stop," you sit beside me on the bed and pull me into your lap, "you know that's not true. She prefers you over any of those girls. Sometimes over me." You chuckle and place a kiss on my lips.

I return the peck twice, "You're right."

"She's probably downstairs planning the wedding."

"Shit," I scramble off of your lap and head towards the door, "I think she has my hippie mother's number."

* * *

I was right about one thing. She isn't glaring at me so much as smiling, but my place setting is right across from her at the dinner table.

Carlisle has had to "subtlety" nudge her at least three times and Edward? He occasionally looks up at me, chuckles and then returns to his food. He's enjoying this way too much.

"So," I start as a way to distract Esme from arranging seating charts in her head, "did you maim anyone today Carlisle?"

He chuckles much like his son and jokes, "Only the kids."

"I can't take it anymore!" I turn my head towards Esme, kind of startled. "I don't want to meddle, but I'm so happy for you kids."

Carlisle stuffs his mouth with mashed potatoes while his son turns to place an arm around my shoulder and scoots my chair closer to him. He kisses my forehead. Esme squeals and damn near shakes the table in her excitement.

The doorbell rings and Carlisle races up to answer it.

"Oh Bella, I think your dad and Jacob are here."

I feel your arms tighten around me and smirk. Now who's enjoying dinner?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! How do you think Charlie will react lol? Review, follow, favorite if you want :)**


End file.
